


Brief Encounter

by Lostane



Category: Dog Day Afternoon (1975), Taxi Driver (1976)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostane/pseuds/Lostane
Summary: Sonny是Travis的一个乘客。值得声明的是，并不是所有Travis的乘客最后都会到他的公寓里的。在很多事情上，他可能需要怀疑自己的人生选择。
Relationships: Travis Bickle/Sonny Wortzik
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	Brief Encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Brief Encounter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22674085) by [PipK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipK/pseuds/PipK)



Travis盯了两秒电话机，把听筒拉到耳边。“你好。”

“嗨Travis。”

“Sonny？”他用另外一只手用力地捏鼻梁。“为什么...”

“我去了车行找你，他们给了我你的地址和电话号码。呃，事实上，我现在就在你楼下。”

Travis拉着电话线走到窗边。Sonny在街对面电话亭里向他招手，并用口型说了些什么。然后他记起了耳边的听筒。

“我可以进来吗？”

Travis点点头。他放下听筒，环顾四周，把占据桌面的所有手枪统统扫到床底下。然后他走到门前开锁。Sonny抖得像一只大雨屋檐下的流浪狗，薄外套上落满了雪花。

“你看起来糟透了，伙计。”

“我知道。”Sonny抱歉地看了他一眼。他的声音也抖得厉害。Travis侧过身让他进屋。

Sonny是Travis的一个乘客。值得声明的是，并不是所有Travis的乘客最后都会到他的公寓里的。在很多事情上，他可能需要怀疑自己的人生选择。

他们第一次遇见对方的时候，纽约刚刚拖着她劳累过度的庞大身躯跨入新年。这个城市在这段时间里总是愿意像个五颜六色的大垃圾桶一样，把肚子里攒了整年的花花绿绿的小零碎儿一股脑地倒出来。街边的霓虹灯亮得很早。廉租房的围栏外，两三个穿着暴露的年轻女孩正在和一个嬉皮士装扮的男人谈话。

一辆出租车停在街道另一侧。Travis坐在车里，目不转睛地注视着这一切。

有人在敲他右手边的车窗。Travis从思绪中抽身，转过头去。他摇下车窗。

“现在不载客。”他说。“你不识字吗？”

Sonny——当然，Travis之后才知道他的名字，无论如何——可能被他语气中的恼怒吓了一跳，把探进车里的头往后缩了一缩。

“可是……呃，才刚过五点！”

“我上夜班。还没到时间。”

“好吧。”对方看起来有点尴尬。“好吧，抱歉。我等了二十分钟又走了两个街区才看到一辆出租车，所以。抱歉。”

也许是因为从窗外不断灌进来的冷风拥有降低不耐烦程度的绝佳功效，也许是为吓到这个不走运的年轻人感到歉意，总之，Travis今天决定做个好人。他叹了口气。

“进来吧。”

街对面的谈话加进了一些激动的肢体语言，看起来有演变为争论的趋势。Travis看了几秒，移开视线，发动汽车。

这是一切的开始。第二天傍晚，当Travis再次在同一个地方观察同一群人时，Sonny出现在他的后视镜中，在人行道上打转，并假装没有把视线投向不远处一辆停在路边的出租车。Travis按了两下喇叭，将他拯救出尴尬的境地。

“谢谢。”他的乘客长出一口气，从座位上滑下去一点。

Travis耸耸肩以表示回应。

无声的车内空间因为挤进两个男人而显得更为狭小，Travis感觉另一个人的不自在简直要实体化了。但他坚持没有打开车载DJ，因为这段时间里唯一的汽车电台在放腻歪的爱情歌曲。事情也许会变得更糟。

“为什么你总是等在同一个地方？”副驾驶座上的男孩终于打破了沉默。“我是说，那儿离车行似乎并不近。”

出租车在路口前停下。Travis先把视线移到后视镜，接着移到Sonny身上。“为什么你总在那里等出租车？”

Sonny翻了半个白眼。“工作。显然。”

“工作？”

“两个街区外的储蓄银行，行吧？刚刚拿到的工作。城市中的荒漠，永远等不到出租车。”

绿灯亮起。Travis松开刹车。

“你工作后不出去吗？和女孩们？很难看到像你这样独自走的年轻人，尤其是这段时间。”

Sonny从鼻子里哼了一声。“你是什么，七十岁的老人吗？”

Travis又耸了耸肩，然后打方向盘。“只是一个观察者。”

“如果你要问我的感情生活的话——好吧，有个前妻。我们的关系基本上处于两种状态，假装没见过对方或者互相诅咒。两个孩子，在她那边。我帮他们付房租，所以。”

Travis沉默了一会儿。

“我有过一个女孩，约会了几次。”他说。“后来我带她去看了《爱之语言》。”

“你一定在逗我笑。”Sonny说。于是他大笑起来。“老天。伙计，你可真够操蛋的。”

“我知道，伙计，我知道。”Travis回答。这个城市里的哪个人不是呢，他想。

Sonny钻出车，关上车门。他走了几步又折回来，示意Travis摇下窗。

“谢谢你。我是Sonny。”他说，向车窗里伸进右手。

“Travis。”

“谢谢你，Travis。你是个好人。”

Travis握了握他的手，然后目送他转身离开。

第三次车程的时候他们回顾了在越南的美妙经历。（“非常美妙，当然。”）第五次车程的时候Travis发现自己需要停止在心里叫对方“年轻人”。（“你他妈比我大三岁？”）几分钟前，Sonny出现在Travis家楼下的电话亭里。

“谢天谢地你在。老天，真抱歉。我不知道是怎么想的。”Sonny有点语无伦次，不知道是因为寒冷还是其他什么原因。他的眼神到处飘忽，然后落到了Travis身上。他顿了顿。

“我不敢相信你在家里还穿着这件军用夹克。”

“我不敢相信你在下雪天还穿着这件衬衫。”Travis反击。他尝试在橱柜里寻找烧水壶，但意识到自己根本没有这件东西。“发生了什么？你被房东赶出来了？”

“差不多。”Sonny坐在床边上，把脸埋在手掌里。“我被炒了。储蓄银行经理打给我，解释了一通经济不景气的情况，巴拉巴拉。然后房东又像附加惊喜一样冒出来催去年的房租。总之，我跟他对吼了十分钟，可能摔了一些东西，然后跑了出来。”

Travis放弃了自己无用的努力，并从冰箱后面翻出半打啤酒。他打开一罐递给Sonny。“这听起来不是一个好主意。”

“的确。老天，我的人生真是一团糟。而我还要给孩子们交房租。天哪。我现在该做什么？也许我应该去当出租车司机。也许我该加入黑帮。看在上天的份上，我有一半的意大利血统。”

“你没法加入黑帮。他们只招纯意大利人。你最多可以当个打手——恕我直言，你看起来并不像。"

“好吧。也许我可以给他们当会计。并不需要是纯意大利人才能给他们当会计，对吧？”

“不要。加入。黑帮。”Travis一字一句地警告，“他们是他妈的最糟的。”

他们沉默地喝啤酒。

“嘿，”Travis说，“想看电视吗？”

这就是Travis的周日夜晚活动，在自己的公寓里和一个认识两周的男人一起看糟糕透顶的肥皂剧，一边消耗自己酒精储存。今天早上他的计划绝对不是这样的，当然，如果他有任何计划的话。

片尾字幕滚到一半的时候，Sonny突然没头没尾地说，“你相信千禧年吗？”

Travis发现他们还剩最后半瓶威士忌。“中央公园的毕士达喷泉会突然充满魔力*，那种屁话？”

“呃，差不多。也许天启真的会发生。在新千年，人们不用工作也不会缺钱了。我可以等到那个时候。”

“但到那时还有整整二十六年。”Travis告诉他。“还有，你现在听起来像个他妈的共产主义者。”

他们笑了一阵，等Travis停下来的时候，他发现Sonny在盯着他看。然后Sonny凑过身来吻了他。

Travis醒来后的第一个想法是，他居然睡了不知多久以来的第一个好觉。然后他坐起身环顾四周，想起了一些昨晚发生的事，并大声骂了一句脏话。

房间里空无一人。桌上留着一张纸条，上面用潦草的字迹写着，“我很抱歉”。没有署名。

Travis开车到皮条客和雏妓们聚集的地方坐了半个下午，然后才想起来Sonny已经没有任何要来这里的理由了。他又到Sonny家门口坐了半个晚上，除了几个跳舞回来的老太太以外，什么人都没有出现。

第二天，他仍然回到原来的地方，并带上了自己所有的枪。

当Travis把第一颗子弹射进嬉皮士打扮的皮条客肚子里时，他觉得自己真的需要好好考虑一下自己的人生选择。

Travis睁开眼。

“我在地狱吗？”他说。

“更糟，伙计，你在纽约。”有个人回答。“Sonny，你男朋友醒了。”

“闭嘴，Stevie。”另一个声音说。一个卷头发的脑袋出现在他的视野里。

“Sonny？”

“是我。”

Travis尝试使大脑恢复运作。他意识到自己在一个病房里。“等等。”他说，“发生了什么？”

Sonny看起来有点为难。“呃，有点复杂。Stevie，Sal和我刚好开车经过那条街，就是我们经常见面的地方。我听到了楼里的枪声，还看到了你的出租车。我们的车里，呃，刚好有把步枪。我拿着枪上楼，发现你浑身是血地躺在那儿，把我吓得不行。然后警察又来了，想要逮捕在场所有还活着的人。老天，真是混乱的场面。总之，那个吓坏了的小姑娘作了证。我们把你送到医院。”

“我不太明白。”Travis说。

“那是因为他们给了你太多的吗啡。好好休息一会儿，等下记者可能会过来，他们想把你写进明天的报纸。”

Travis的脑子正在艰难地运转，他简直能听到齿轮相互摩擦的声音。

“等等，Sonny。”

“什么？”

“你给我留的纸条是什么意思？”

Sonny呆在原地。“呃，我很抱歉。”他把一只手插进头发。“我以为你……”

“不，我没有。”

“你是……”

“是的。”

Sonny脸颊上的粉红色一直延伸到了耳朵。

“朋友们，如果你们要在这儿上演浪漫喜剧结尾的话，提醒一下，这儿还有个人在。”

“操你的，Stevie。”Sonny转头说。Stevie的笑声消失在门外。

浪漫喜剧，huh。Travis在心里挑了挑眉。人生的确充满惊喜。

fin.

*Angels in America的梗


End file.
